


Out of the Blue

by Res



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res/pseuds/Res
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s your plans for the weekend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lardencelover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lardencelover).



> Disclaimer: Not mine! No profit! Please don't sue me... I'm already broke.
> 
> Notes: I promised lj user lardencelover a blowjob fic. This isn’t quite what was in mind, but its been dragging on so long I was about to just give up on it. Until I tried to work on it one more time and, well, this sort of resolved itself and said “Take me or leave me”. So… I took it and I’ll try again for you, lj user lardencelover . But I hope you like this one too. HUGE thanks to lj user acejillian and lj user sneezer222 for all their help! (and laughter!)

_  
**Out of the Blue**   
_

 

 _Hands trailed down softly muscled sides, pulling a sigh from a red mouth, then curled around and under to cup tender buttocks, yanking them forward on the bed. The redhead chuckled as his dark haired partner pulled him closer, then slid his hands back up the muscled form to pluck at dusky nipples, rolling them between strong fingers until they were drawn tight and hard. The redhead arched his back, pressing into the touch with a soft moaning sigh, taking a deep breath and stretching upward across blue satin sheets that set off the golden tones of his skin and hair perfectly._

 _The dark haired man gave one final, playful tweak to the hard nipples, then raked his nails sharply down the taut body below him, pushing himself down and back until he was nestled between his partner’s knees, both hands pressing strong thighs apart before caressing their way up tender skin to gently cup a wrinkled ball sac, to wrap long fingers around a firm shaft and give a firm upward stroke. The redhead moaned again, louder, and his hips lifted slightly, following the motion up and then back down again. He brought both his own hands down to grasp tightly at sheets by his hips, taking up great handfuls of cloth. Handfuls that he suddenly yanked hard on as his cock was enveloped by a warm, wet mouth. The dark head lifted and teased, then plunged down --  
_  
"Harry, I’m home -- you here?"

Harry choked, finger jabbing franticly at the channel button on the remote, missing it twice before striking it firmly and changing the channel on the telly to a Muggle cooking show. Hands shaking and coated in cold sweat, he stood up and turned to greet his roommate with a nervous smile, casually aiming the remote over his shoulder and pushing the power button to turn it off then tossing the remote blindly toward the table in front of the sofa he’d been sitting on. "Hey, Ron. I’m here."

The Weasley-red head turned and Harry was glad to see the bright smile Ron gave him, even if it was a tired one. "Harry! You are here, good. I wasn’t sure if you were coming tonight or tomorrow morning..."

Harry stepped up and took the leather business satchel from his friend, letting Ron finish hanging up his cloak and brush rain droplets out of his hair. Hanging the satchel in its usual place on the coat rack, Harry stepped in to give Ron a hug, scolding him gently, "You know I come as soon as I can after the school week is over...!"

Ron enfolded the smaller man in a tight, warm hug, sighing softly as he held on. Finally, he murmured, "Yeah... I know." He gave Harry another small squeeze before reluctantly letting go. "'S been a long week, mate. I couldn’t remember if you had night supervision or not tonight."

Harry eyed him for a moment, then took Ron by the shoulder, guiding him toward the sofa. "Not only am I here, but I brought dinner. And beer." He pushed Ron down onto the sofa, saying, "Sit. I’ll bring it out. You look exhausted, mate," before heading for the kitchen at a brisk pace.

Once in the kitchen, Harry paused, putting both hands flat on the counter and taking deep breaths to steady himself, feeling the last of the adrenaline rush burning through him, leaving his muscles trembling in the aftermath. Ruefully, he reached down and adjusted himself, flinching slightly at the feel of suddenly tight denim shifting across sensitized flesh. _Really shouldn't watch that when Ron's due home...Bad Idea._ Running a shaky hand through his hair, Harry turned to the icebox; pulling it open, he reached in and pulled out a pair of dark bottles. Leaving one on the counter, he popped the top on the other, leaving the cap behind on the counter. Carrying it out to Ron, he handed the chilled bottle to his roommate, smiled, and retreated, calling over his shoulder, "You want cashew chicken, mate, or moo goo gai pan?"

Ron, taking a long drink of the beer, swallowed and called back, "Can I have some of both?"

Harry paused in the door, turning and smiling, "Sure, that works."

Quickly, he dished up the food, casting a small heating charm on it to warm it, then, gathering up his beer, carried both plates back out to Ron. Handing one to his friend, Harry settled gingerly next to him on the sofa and began to eat, trying to ignore the pinch, press and shift of his jeans and listening to Ron talk about his day. Gradually, the two cleared their plates and emptied their bottles, Ron relaxing and slowly cheering as his belly filled.

Setting his empty plate aside, Ron sighed and stretched, draping one long arm across the back of the sofa, catching Harry by the nape of the neck and pulling him closer with a grin. Harry reached and dropped his plate on the coffee table, next to the remote, before curling sideways into Ron’s ribs for a moment, smiling as Ron pulled him into a warm, one-armed hug. "So," began the redhead, "What’ve you been up to today? You’ve heard all _my_ gossip."

Harry sighed and shrugged half-heartedly. "Same old same old. Snape turned his hair blue today, though -- damned near set the dungeons on fire in the process." He grinned, peering upward for a moment, then settling again. "Gryffindor has a Quidditch game next Saturday, if you want to come. McG is discussing an obligatory Muggle Studies programme with your dad and has been kidnapping me for 'tea' about every other afternoon to bounce ideas off my head." He took a deep breath and shifted slightly, putting his back into Ron’s shoulder and leaning into him companionably. "That's about it."

Ron nodded slightly, thoughtfully. "Dad told me he was going to try to talk to McGonagall about something like that -- didn’t know he'd got her to agree to it yet, though." He reached across his body to begin rubbing at Harry's neck and one shoulder with one hand, working his fingers into muscles he knew were always tense. Kneading gently until he felt the tension begin to melt away, Ron stopped, reaching for the remote before speaking softly. "What’s your plans for the weekend?"

Eyes closing as he relaxed, Harry took a moment to answer. "Mmmm. Laundry, mostly. Can’t stand how the house elves have to starch _everything_ when they do my laundry. Finally just told them to leave it be and _I_ would do it, thanks." One hand reached around to poke Ron in the ribs, sliding under the loose shirt as the red head snorted out a laugh, his fingers lingering a moment as he savoured the feeling of warm skin. "You wouldn’t be laughing if it was _your_ underwear, mate!" A pause while he reached for his bottle of beer. "What about you? Big plans?"

Ron grinned, eyes on the telly as he pushed the ‘on’ button on the remote. "Eh. Sleeping. Eating," he began, nonchalantly, "Fucking you."

Halfway through a swallow, Harry choked, coughing hard.

 

End


End file.
